Stultus Cadet
(Oboes and the rest of her crew are climbing the giant mountain, weak and hungry.) Oboes: *huff* C'mon guys...we need...to make it... Kaleb: But there's still 5 miles in the trail! Derek: And we're almost out of food... Suzan: Oboes, the cut on your face is getting bigger... (Oboes touches the seeping blood, and wipes it on her raggedy cloak.) Oboes: Just keep on...going...I...I... Kaleb: Yes, Oboes? (She stops walking.) Oboes: I don't think we're gonna make it... (Derek collapses on the ground, and the rest of the crew soon follows, with a fade to black as Oboes falls to the ground, head first.) Oboes (voice): I think it would make sense if I started from the beginning. (The screen fades to white, with "Stultus Cadet" wiping across the screen. It fades to white again, being stopped by a microwave beeping, followed by Oboes taking a burrito out of the microwave.) Oboes: Mmm, lunchtime! (She sits down to eat the burrito, and looks solemly at a photo of her family. Then, she gets a call.) Oboes: Ugh, who's this? (She checks the caller I.D, finding out it's Derek. She picks it up.) Oboes: Yo, Derek. Derek (other line): Hey, 'Boes. Violet was wondering if you could visit VAGINAS HQ, because she was too scared to "call a person as awesome as you." Violet (background): Shut up, dude! Oboes: Uh, alright. Be there in a sec, need to eat this burrito first. Derek: Aren't burritos really unhealthy? Oboes: It's a veggie burrito. Derek: Oh, okay. Well, see you there. Oboes: Yep. Bye. Derek: See ya. (Derek hangs up, and she shoves the phone in her pocket.) Oboes: *sigh* She probably wants me to kill a rat or some stupid shit like that... (She wraps the burrito in tinfoil, and puts it in the fridge.) Oboes: See ya later, burrito baby. (Walking out of the house, she sees Kaleb running after some gang members.) Oboes: Wow, a DICKS Fighting Squad member actually doing some fighting. Strange. (Derek notices Oboes from across the street, and waves Oboes over. She walks towards Derek, only to she Violet with a shocked expression.) Oboes: What's wrong, Violet? Violet: I...got a phone call from your father. Oboes: No fucking way. My father died years ago. Plus, how do you know it's my father? It could be anyone! Violet: Listen to the voice message. (Violet pulls up the recorded message, and presses play.) ???: He-lo? Lis--n...T--l -boes -hat..- s-e wa- -he b-st -augh-er a-y.....d-d -ould -ope f-r...I lov- yo-, Ob-oes...wher-e-er y-u a-e... *click* (Oboes looks at the voice recorder, stunned, then covers her mouth with her hand.) Oboes: Oh my god...he's alive... Derek: Are we going to do anything about it? Oboes: Yes. Derek: What?! Oboes: Well...since I was very young... (A flashback wipe comes across the screen, showing a young Oboes.) Oboes: I've always trusted my father with everything. (A montage starts, with Oboes with her father.) Oboes: My mother would always get mad at me, and would choke or beat me...my father was always in the next room...so he would hear my cries of pain and take me to somewhere safe. He would take me to a nice river stream, away from everything bad in my life. Eventually, after he found out my mom gave me a black eye, he divorced that evil woman and we lived in the south end of this town for a long time. Violet: ...Wow. Oboes: I know, it's a bit depressing, but it's true. Violet: We need to visit that river. Oboes: Why? Violet: Maybe we can find out more about your father there, just in case he left mementos or something. Oboes: That could be a possiblity. Violet: Well, let's head out! (They begin to walk westward towards to the river.) >> PART 2 What about Yesterday? What did you think of this episode? Gross. (1/5) Less gross. (2/5) Good. (3/5) Better. (4/5) Awesome! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:Stultus Cadet Category:July Releases